


Fearing Is Believing

by Miki_Mecheta



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki_Mecheta/pseuds/Miki_Mecheta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe there's a reason for Pitch's methods. (ONESHOT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearing Is Believing

"Maybe I want what you have, to be believed in!"

"I believe in you, I'm just not afraid of you!"

The sound of laughter pulls him from his slumber and Pitch awakens, trembling slightly from the cold, wet touch of the melted snow that has soaked his clothing. He opens his eyes to the sight of children running and laughing, playing with the  _Guardians_ and an assortment of their helpers. As the noise of happy children fills his ears he can feel his powers draining away. Damn it, he had almost won!

He gets to his feet shakily and immediately ducks to miss the sweep of a flying stingray's tail. That was another failure, the Sandman had returned.

As he watches the sand creature fly away his lost expression hardens into a fierce one. No, he wouldn't go down without a fight. He wouldn't be banished to the shadows again. Not this time.

He turns to face to happy children and cries out, "You dare to have fun in my presence! I am the Boogie man and you  _will_  fear me!"

He stalks towards the closest child, desperate to see the boy's eyes widening with fear, but that is not what happens. Instead, his body is passed straight through, unseen and unfelt. Jamie may believe that Pitch is real, may even say his name, but he isn't afraid anymore. None of them are.

For Pitch, fearing  _is_  believing.


End file.
